


Crossroads

by lferion



Category: Viktor Vasnetsov - Works
Genre: Crossroads, Drabble, Fairy Tale Logic, Gen, Inspired by Art, Mythology - Freeform, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Now there was only choice





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects

* * *

He had come to the end of guidance, and now there was only choice. The way ahead, crow-marked, bone-marked, stone-signed with words of deep-carved doom. Death, the portents, tales, the whispers on the wind proclaimed. But was it death? An end? (An end might be relief, but there was no giving in, no surrender there. That would hardly be fair to his long-suffering steed. No.) Or a journey, however faint the path? A broad track and a narrow led away to either side, silent, shadowed, sere. 

A bright black living eye caught his. Choose.

Choose life.

Forward then, however far.


End file.
